


Wardrobe Malfunction

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets a new wardrobe for his little apartment and discovers he’s gotten a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> inspired slightly by The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

“Why can’t you just throw your clothes on the floor like a normal guy?” Matt grunted, struggling up the fourth flight of stairs with his buddy’s new wardrobe precariously weighing on his hands.

Kris took a backwards step up, bent forward and gripping his side with his fingers. “Cause I’m not a slob.”

“Who are you calling a slob? Up!”

They took another step up. The final landing was two steps away for Kris, eight steps away for Matt.

“When was the last time you ironed?” Kris shot back, gritting his teeth as his back protested.

“What’s an iron?”

Finally, they stopped on flat ground. Kris’ door was about ten feet away. Tired of lifting it, they pushed it across the floor. Miraculously it fit through the frame. Kris had known for a while he needed a wardrobe, right from the moment he rented the apartment and then discovered the built in closet was only big enough to hold one jacket. Since then, two months ago, he’d been living out of boxes and draping his work clothes over a chair to keep the wrinkles away as best he could. Coming home from work that evening, he passed a pile of garbage in front of an old house and this wardrobe was amongst it. Kris gave it a quick going over to make sure it was solid and then he asked the owner about buying it. He was told to take it away. Immediately he got on his cell and called his friend Matt, begging him to come by with his pickup.

A free piece of furniture; who resist an offer like that.

“Okay,” Matt panted, collapsing on the edge of the bed, “where’s that cold beer you promised for breaking my back?”

“Downstairs at the pub,” Kris replied, sliding the wardrobe against the wall.

“Ah man, why didn’t you say so before? I could have fortified myself first.”

“Knowing you, you’d get so ‘fortified’ you wouldn’t be able to help me lift this up here.” Satisfied with the placement of his newest acquisition, Kris headed for the door. “You coming?”

“What choice do I have – my truck’s down there too.”

~~*~~

Kris teetered down the last few feet of the hallway, exhausted and drunk. He patted himself down until he found his key and went in. Flicking on the overhead light, he blinded himself. Instantly, he shut it off and turned on the light in the bathroom, letting it lighten the bedroom enough that he could maneuver without breaking his neck. He admired his new wardrobe, grabbed a handful of clothes off his bed and opened the door. A wave of nausea hit him and he dropped the clothes on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He could hang his stuff up tomorrow.

He’d gotten used to the noises of his neighborhood – car horns, late night partiers, cranked up TV’s and loud arguments – but a new noise – no, a song - filtered through the air and reached his ears. It was a man’s voice, Kris was pretty sure, but it was the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. Eyes still shut, he lifted his head, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He’d never heard it before.

Just as he started to get up to explore further, it stopped. Thankful that his curiosity had been squelched, he fell back on the bed and promptly went to sleep, dreaming of that voice.

~~*~~

The next morning, after a strong cup of black coffee and the maximum dosage of aspirins, Kris started putting his clothes in the wardrobe. Just as he was slipping his last shirt on a hanger, he heard that voice again, louder and closer. He opened the window and stuck his head out. Nope. He closed the window and pressed his ear against every wall he shared with a neighbor. Nope, not from there either. The song continued wrapping him in its warmth while he hung up his shirt and closed the door.

The music stopped.

Kris opened the wardrobe and the song continued. He closed the door and it stopped.

Believing his beer must have been spiked last night, he shook his head – immediately regretting it – and got dressed before heading off to work.

~~*~~

That night, Kris came home, kicked off his shoes and made dinner. He watched TV for a few hours then his still aching muscles told him to hit the sack early. Slipping into his sleep pants and a t-shirt, he threw back the covers then remembered to hang his clothes up. It was going to take a few days to remember he had a real wardrobe now.

Kris opened the wardrobe door and paused. Silence. He then gathered his clothes up, took a step forward and fell over his discarded shoe. Flying forward he went head first into the wardrobe, one arm out front to brace himself as he crashed through the back.

With the wind knocked out of him, Kris lay there stunned before realizing he was stretched out on soft, sweet grass. He lifted his face and felt a warm breeze. 

He looked backwards and stopped breathing. Half of him was in his apartment, the other half was in a park.

Kris got on his hands and knees, trying to decide what to do.

“He’s over there.”

Kris was so startled, he sprung up on his knees, arms flapping to keep himself upright. He looked to his left and saw a guy sitting on a rock. He was wearing thick soled shoes, tight black pants, and a black puffed sleeve shirt with red ruffles. His long blonde bangs flopped in his face as he plucked his lute.

“Pardon?”

“You’re looking for Adam right?”

“Um … yeah … sure, I’m looking for Adam.”

Was he looking for Adam?

“Like I said, he’s over there, down the hill, across the meadow, at the hot springs.”

Kris got to his feet and looked in the direction this guy had pointed to.

“Right. Thanks.”

The guy looked up and smiled with neon blue lips. “Anytime.”

Kris was still trying to absorb what had happened. Wherever he was, it was laden with fragrant blossoms, soft grass, blue sky and a warm breeze. The grass between his bare toes reminded him of summers as a kid running around his backyard. With the darkness of his boring life behind him and the promise of adventure before him, Kris realized it was a no-brainer. Onward it was.

He stopped at the top of the hill and looked down. Just like Lute Guy said, there was a meadow and just beyond that a steaming hot springs. There was also a white marble gazebo separated from the meadow by a high thick shrub. Kris didn’t see ‘Adam’ but moved forward anyway.

Carefully, he descended the steep hill and when he got to the bottom, the song started again. At a full run, Kris crossed the meadow and stopped behind the shrub. The greenery was taller than him and he couldn’t see any visible way through or around it so he crawled along on his knees until he came upon a gap between the branches.

There was a dark haired man, standing on the edge of the springs, humming. He was wearing a long dark robe with embroidered silver swirls on the back. His arms moved and the coat slid off his shoulders, pooling at his feet. Kris bit his lip, taking in the pale skin that seemed to glow under a dusting of copper freckles. His limbs were long and toned and his ass, sweet heaven, his ass ….

The man dove headfirst into the water and disappeared. Ten seconds later he burst up into the air, shaking his head and sending a spray of glittery water droplets everywhere. He turned, slicking his hair back and Kris saw his face, masculine but more beautiful than handsome, full tempting lips and then their eyes met. Deep crystalline blue eyes smiled at him as the vision lifted his arms, sparkling fingertips beckoning.

Kris scrambled to his feet and ran away, across the meadow and up the hill, straight to his wardrobe. He dove head first through it.

“See ya’ later!” Lute Boy called as Kris passed in a blur.

The door or opening or portal or whatever the hell it was slammed shut and Kris was alone in his room, the familiar unpleasant noises assaulting him. Getting to his shaky legs, he crawled into bed, telling himself it must have been a dream, that he’d imagined it. He reached down to scratch his knee and found his pants covered in dirt and blades of grass.

~~*~~

“Kris, its not that I mind having you crash at my place, but ah …,” Matt wiped the sweat from his beer bottle, “the truth is you’re cramping my style with my lady friends so I guess I’m saying, go back to your apartment!”

Kris looked over at his buddy. He wasn’t angry; in fact, he was grateful Matt had put up with his insanity for a week now. Ever since that thing happened with his wardrobe, he hadn’t gone back home. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d worn that last night he was there, afraid to go into the wardrobe for something new, afraid of what he might find. Even though he’d washed his one set of clothes three times that week, the look was getting old. He hadn’t slept much either. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured that wet, porcelain, copper dusted man, those eyes calling him, that voice singing to him….

“Kris! Snap out of it! Gawd, I think you need to see a shrink or something … after you move out.”

The confused young man finished off his beer, dropped his money on the bar and got up. “Don’t worry Matt, I’m going home now. See ya … whenever.”

“Kris, wait!”

He heard Matt call after him but he ignored him. On the bus ride home, he thought seriously about his situation. The easy thing to do would be to toss that possessed closet on the street and be done with it; that’s probably why the other owners were anxious for him to take it.

Ringing the bell, he got off and walked the block to his apartment. He looked up at his dark window and closed his eyes, listening. All he heard was the action on the street. Kris took a deep breathe and walked up to his floor, stopping outside his door. In the end, he decided not to decide, just to go back in there and see what happened.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at the wardrobe. When nothing happened after fifteen minutes, he opened the door and sat down again. Another fifteen minutes passed and Kris yanked his clothes out, throwing them on the floor and sat down again.

“Hey there, if anybody can hear me,” he shouted, “I’m back. It’s now or never, you know. Tell me your secrets or you’re going to the landfill tomorrow.”

The back of the wardrobe appeared to be a solid piece of wood but gradually a rectangular outline of light appeared. It glowed softly and the voice … Adam’s voice … began again. It was a slow song, a tender song, a song calling out to him.

Kris moved forward, touching the wooden panel. The glowing intensified and he pulled his hand back. Did he really want to do this? The vision of a naked Adam returned to him and his groin came to life, pulsing and aching. No matter how insane this was, he needed to go back, needed to see him again.

Gently pushing, the rectangle swung open. Once again, the beautiful garden-like land appeared before him. He crawled into the wardrobe, closing the door on his room and entered the magical land.

“It took you long enough.”

Kris looked over at the blond guy, still perched on his rock, still strumming his lute.

“Sorry.”

“Whatever.”

They remained in silence. Kris looked around, the lyrical music his soundtrack. It was so calm, so peaceful here. He gazed in the direction of the hill then back at Lute Boy.

“Is he, um, still over there, by the springs?”

Lute boy smiled. “Hasn’t left since you did. He was afraid you wouldn’t find him again.”

Kris couldn’t help but smile, and feel a little guilty. He found it hard to believe such a stunning creature would be interested in him.

“Don’t just stand there, get going. Oh, and instead of trampling the meadow, pick Adam some flowers. He likes flowers.”

Kris nodded and made his way along the familiar path. 

He stopped at the top of the hill, once again seeing the meadow and the hot springs and the gazebo. He made his way down and picked a rainbow of flowers, hoping Adam liked them. Arriving at the shrub, a doorway opened for him, letting him pass. Kris stepped through and the door closed. He was steps away from his newfound desire. 

The dark beauty was stretched out on his stomach upon a cushioned platform. His chin was resting on his crossed arms and he was gazing at the water. As far as Kris could tell, the man was naked under the silken sheet, its contours outlining the body beneath. Kris cleared his throat and Adam turned his head.

The smile Kris received was brighter than the sun and warmed him to his core. Suddenly all worries, all reservations about what he was doing were gone. He walked over the gazebo as Adam sat up.

Kris handed him the flowers. Adam took them, looking up under dark lashes.

“You came back,” he sighed, joy in his tone. Kris thought his voice was almost as beautiful as his singing voice.

Rubbing the back of his neck, nervous, he grinned. “Yeah, sorry I took so long.”

Adam held out a hand to him. “Doesn’t matter now, you’re here.”

Kris took his hand and sat beside him, their bodies touching. Adam smelled the flowers and moaned, “So sweet.” He then looked at Kris and stroked his cheek and bottom lip. “So sweet.”

The two men leaned into each other and kissed. Kris filled with so many emotions he no longer knew anything, save one emotion: happiness. 

When Adam moved away, he captured Kris’ eyes and pleaded, “Don’t go away again.”

For the first time, Kris knew exactly what to do.

“Never.”

~~*~~

“Kris! Kris! You in there?”

Matt pounded on the door. He’d been trying to get hold of his buddy for three days. He tried Kris’ job – they said he hadn’t been in. He called Kris’ family – they hadn’t heard from him. There was an eviction notice on his door so obviously the landlord couldn’t find him either.

Getting desperate, Matt kicked the door in. Everything was where Kris had left it. There was a pile of clothes on the floor. It was then that Matt noticed the wardrobe was gone.


End file.
